


First Kill

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is excited after his first time facing an enemy in battle. Little does he know that he is about to experience another first time that will change his life forever. </p><p>1,912 words of pure porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kili/Thorin fan art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17114) by Trazo Libre. 



“Kili! Shoot them!” Kili felt a pounding in chest as he recalled his uncle’s words; the adrenaline rush of his first true battle was still there in his blood hours later. It had all happened so quickly, but Thorin had trained him well. Kili had felt such pride when his uncle had praised him. The look in Thorin’s eyes was burned into the young dwarf’s brain. He groaned to himself as he rolled over, trying to get comfortable. He could see Fili on the other bed in the room. His brother was sleeping soundly, snoring gently. Kili rolled on to his back. In the dark he could just make out the delicate paintings of the Elves that adorned the ceiling above him. It was no use, he could not sleep.

Kili swung his legs over the side of the bed. The stone floor was cool on his feet. He pushed himself up off the bed and stood naked, shivering in the moonlight that peeped through a crack in the drapes. He looked around and quickly pulled on his shirt and breeches. Then, as quietly as he could, he padded across the floor and opened the door. The hallway was dark, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. Then he crept softly along, his hand brushing against the walls. 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his foot and a load crash. “Ahhhh!” he hissed, tripping over a tray full of dirty plates and cutlery. He flattened himself against the wall. Moments passed, then he let out a sigh of relief as no-one came to investigate. He started back along the corridor, then a door creaked open, and Thorin’s head poked out.

“Kili!” exclaimed his uncle, “what in Durin’s name are you doing out here?”

Kili froze. “I couldn’t sleep,” he whispered “I feel too… wound up.”

Thorin looked at him for a moment. Then he smiled. “Today was the first time you faced an enemy, was it not?” Kili nodded. “I remember my first kill” said Thorin fondly. “Come in, have some wine with me, and we can talk.” The hairs on Kili’s neck stood up in excitement. Thorin had never invited him in to his room before. He eagerly followed his uncle into the large bed chamber.

Thorin lit a candle on a small table, pulled up two chairs next to each other, then poured them both a drink. Kili sat down and gulped down the wine. It felt warm and sweet as it slid down his throat. Thorin chuckled, “Steady on, lad” he said “this Elvish stuff is stronger than the dwarf ale you’ve been used to.” 

Kili smiled. Thorin poured Kili another glass, then he leaned back and looked at his nephew. “I was younger than you when I first faced an enemy in battle. It was an Orc ambush, just like today.” Kili gazed at his uncle in awe. Thorin had often told Kili and his brother tales of battles fought and won, but he had never heard his uncle speak of his first kill.

“My father brought down the first Orc, but the piece of filth was not dead. I looked into it’s eyes, and I had never seen such hate before.” Thorin shifted uneasily in his seat. “I took my axe and swung it straight at the creature, cleaving it’s skull in two. I can still remember the stench of it’s black blood as it spurted over my clothes and face.”

Kili sipped at the wine, his eyes shining with love for his uncle. Then the dark splinter at the back of his mind rose unbidden. He tried to push the thought away, but it stuck, taunting him. The love he felt for his uncle was not pure. It was not the love a nephew should feel for his uncle.

“That night,” Thorin continued “my father laid on a great feast for me, and after, he sent his most beautiful concubine to my bed.” Kili felt the heat inside him rise at the thought of his uncle in bed, then it was replaced by a silent horror. Sometimes, Fili would get drunk and bring home a girl. Kili would hear them grunting and panting on the other side of the room that he shared with his brother. Once he had watched them; it had made him feel sick.

A dark shadow passed across Thorin’s face. “Kili,” he said softly “did I ever tell you why I never married?” 

“No, uncle” whispered Kili in reply.

“The dwarven heart is a strange thing” said Thorin. “Some find their true love and stay with them their whole lives. Take my sister, your mother, for example. She loved your father so deeply, so fiercely that I knew, when he died, that she would never love another.”

Killi’s throat felt dry as he watched his uncle speak. “But I have never found that love. For years I felt guilty for not producing an heir, as my father had done, and his father before him. Then when first Fili and then you were born my burden eased a little.” Thorin paused. And then Kili saw something different in his uncle’s eyes, something new, something like… hunger.

“I took many a maid to my bed,” Thorin went on “but they never seemed enough, I never felt…” his voice trailed off. Then he gulped down the rest of his glass and set it down on the table. “But, come now Kili, I’m sure you’ve taken many a dwarven maid to your bed.” 

Kili shook his head slowly. “No, uncle” he said “I have never taken any dwarf to my bed, and if I did…” he swallowed hard “if I did, I do not think it would be a maid.” He hung his head.

Thorin reached out and gently lifted Kili’s chin until he was looking deep in to his nephew’s eyes. “Never be ashamed of who you are, Kili” he said fiercely “and do not think you are the only one who has such feelings.” Kili returned his uncle’s gaze, and there he saw it, Thorin knew.

Kili closed his eyes and swallowed hard again. When it came, Thorin’s kiss was like rain on a desert. Kili’s hands reached out desperately as Thorin pulled the young dwarf close. They stood up, mouths still joined, and Thorin guided them to his bed. Kili gasped for air as Thorin broke the kiss and laid him gently on the soft sheets. There was no need to ask for permission, no need for words as Thorin grasped Kili’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked down at Kili’s body; hard muscles covered by thick black hair, so unlike the soft curves of the dwarf women he had lain with before. He dipped his head and slid his tongue down the centre of Kili’s chest. Kili groaned with pleasure, and Thorin felt himself harden in response. 

Thorin stripped off his own shirt and pressed his body to Kili’s, the sensation of skin on skin setting every nerve on fire. Kili threw his head back, all the shame, all the guilt melting away with every touch from Thorin. Then Thorin was unlacing his breeches and pulling them off. Kili’s head swam as Thorin wrapped thick fingers around the base of Kili’s cock. Thorin marvelled at the size of the young dwarf’s manhood and greedily took it in his mouth. Kili yelped, then pushed himself up on his elbows to watch as Thorin’s head moved up and down, tongue and teeth expertly sliding along the broad shaft. Thorin reached down to pull at his own breeches and then they were both naked, their skin shiny with sweat.

Kili’s hand slid down and pulled Thorin’s mouth to his own. The older dwarf’s hair fell over Kili’s face and Kili breathed in the heady scent. Thorin pulled away and looked at Kili. Kili smiled, and before Thorin could protest, he flipped his uncle onto his back and straddled him. Thorin tried to rise, but Kili pushed him back down onto the bed.

Then it was Thorin’s turn to cry out as Kili went to work on him; strong fingers dug into Thorin’s flesh, and a hot, wet tongue lapped at Thorin’s neck. Thorin reached up and wound his fingers in Kili’s hair, guiding the young dwarf’s head down his chest, then lower. Kili brushed the very tip of his tongue against Thorin’s cock. Thorin grabbed Kili’s head and tried to push it down, but Kili resisted; he took his uncle’s wrists and pinned them firmly to the bed. Then he returned to Thorin’s cock, tongue slowly circling up and down.

Thorin’s body shuddered, his hips bucked, but still Kili teased him. “What are doing to me, boy?” he breathed.

Kili paused. “Boy?” he repeated with mock horror.

Thorin groaned “don’t stop,” he pleaded, “for Durin’s sake, don’t stop!”

Kili laughed and placed one hand around Thorin’s cock, then he gently pulled back the skin to reveal its glistening tip. Thorin thought he would explode as Kili finally slid his mouth over Thorin’s throbbing manhood. “Mmmmm” Kili hummed deep in his throat sending bolts of lightning up through Thorin’s spine. The moments seemed to stretch into eternity, then Thorin came hard. But still Kili held Thorin down, as spurt after spurt shot down his throat. Then Kili released his uncle, licking his lips.

Thorin pulled Kili up and back towards him. He held Kili there, just inches from his face, then Kili kissed him, pushing his tongue deep inside Thorin’s mouth. Thorin tasted the sweet salty nectar and felt himself stiffen again. He pushed Kili up until the young dwarf was sitting upright. Then he gently slid his hands under Kili, lifting him up slightly. Kili looked at his uncle, his eyes unsure. “Just relax” said Thorin, and then Kili knew what to do, he maneuvered himself over his uncles growing cock, then, when Thorin nodded to him, he pushed himself down.

Kili felt a brief moment of pain, then a rush of pleasure like he had never felt before. Thorin cried out as Kili’s hole gripped him tighter than any dwarf maid. Instinctively Kili braced his knees on the bed and tilted his hips, pushing himself back and forth. He let out a great sigh as he felt his uncle move inside him. Thorin was like a magnificent stallion beneath him, and Kili rode him hard.

As wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him, Kili arched his back and threw his head back. Thorin looked up at his nephew adoringly; he was perfect in every way. Sensing his uncle would not last much longer, Kili grasped his own cock and began to move his hand in rhythm with his hips. Thorin’s breathing became shallow and then he let out a low scream, his hips surged up, his face twisting in ecstasy. As Thorin came inside him Kili felt his own orgasm burst forth, his muscles clenched, and Thorin cried out as he came again, and again.

The world seemed to rush by and Kili plunged forward, unable to control his spasming body. And then there was Thorin, holding him in his arms, stroking his hair and kissing him. “I love you, uncle” he said “I always have.”

“I know” said Thorin. And in that moment, Thorin knew that all he would ever need was right here in his room, and he would never be alone again.


End file.
